


Waiting Days

by cherryontop



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Aftermath - Other character stays protectively by tortured character's side, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Torture Flash Exchange 2020





	Waiting Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).




End file.
